Inspecting the wheel alignment in a vehicle having four wheels such as automobiles is important for ensuring stability during running and for suppressing uneven wear of the tires. PTL 1 relates to a device for measuring a thrust angle, a toe angle and a camber angle in a state close to actual running. The state of the wheel alignment during actual running significantly influences the stability at the time of running and uneven wear of the tire.